Spirits of the Sea
by ThatYaoiFanboy
Summary: When an American-Japanese teenager begins dreaming of his favourite Unit in his Deck, his Avatar, the inexplicable link boggles even the most knowledgeable Cardfighters. Can the bond between a human and a Spirit of Cray save the bonds between all Cardfighters and their Avatars? Written for Drake Silver.


Akihabara District, Tokyo, 2019.

David wandered upstairs after watching an hour or so of TV, eventually clearing his plate away from his favourite dinner of black bean beef noodles, he stripped to his boxer shorts and T-Shirt and settled down for another night of sleeping, relieved that the test was finally over, shivering slightly aas the Tokyo Winter raged on outside, it was quite fierce this year. David hated tests, he would Cardfight all day long if he could. He looked through his Arctic Force Deck, and found what he considered his avatar, Ice Deck Sweeper. Sure, it was only a grade 1, it was not particularly powerful on it's own, however when combined with the rest of his deck their power would truly come together as one. He put his Deck on his bedside table, and closed his eyes, wandering if he would have that dream again. It was centered around his ace card, it progressed like a story each night, and when he woke up, David wrote down last night's dream to keep record of it. It was one of the few things he did, he was not particularly sociable. He kept himself to himself a lot of the time and was quiet. He felt warm and soon woke up in that place.

_The A.F.W Blizzard, the Arctic Circle of Cray, 600 miles from the North Pole._

_The air was freezing, it always was in Magnallica. The young Deck hand stood up, feeling as though he had liquid nitrogen poured all over him., his teeth chattering slightly. "Private Black, you're needed on the aft section of the ship, there has been a spilliage of oil, clean it up." Frost Knight, Dizan ordered him. "Y-Yes sir..." The frozen Deck Hand said, wandering into the galley and grabbing a mop and bucket, filling it with hot water. He rubbed his hands together and held his hands over the bucket for a moment, trying to get his finger's nervous system working again, stop them from looking like they were a corpse's. He then walked outside, and began cleaning up the spillage, the hard work warming him up nicely. Hopefully, one day he would be able to get a promotion and command others, not just be everyone's lap dog. Hope was what Private Black through the day, got him through constantly having to clean up other people, like the tired mother of a tantrum-prone toddler, hoping for more than 6 hours of sleep. He eventually finished mopping the Deck after what seemed an eternity and went into the mess hall for dinner. He was about to tuck into his watery soup when the world went black._

"David, wake up! You're going to be late for School!" Amane said, jumping on David's bed, already fully dressed for her elementary school. "I don't care... Go away..." David muttered, pulling the covers over his head, wanting to go back into his dream. He then got up realizing that it was futile to try and sleep when Amane was excited. He got dressed, nearly choking himself with his tie, pulling too hard. He sat down and ate his cornflakes, shovelling them in his mouth as if he'd die if he didn't finish it in 3 minutes. He waved his mother goodbye and got on the bus, the scenery around him predominantly white, with the odd splattering of grey concrete now and then. He wrapped his scarf around his neck a little tighter as he exited the bus, walking into the school. He got out his stationery and wrote down his teacher's instructions, the wooden seat uncomfortable, the table too small for his lanky, long legs. Why did he constantly dream of that private, that ship? His imagination was surely satisifed. He had heard of people connecting with the Spirits on Cray before, back in the days of Ren Suzugamori. But still, those days had long past, the Royal Paladins, Shadow Paladins and most importantly to David, Aqua Force had died. So what connection would he have to a Deck Hand on a Warship on Cray? He wish he knew so badly...

The Arctic Force Clan belongs to Drake Silver.

_Ice Deck Sweeper_

_Grade 1_

_Arctic Force_

_Human_

_Shield 5000_

_Power 6000_

_When this card boosts a Vanguard with "Icicle Blizzard" in it's name, If the attack that this card boosted hits, stand 1 Rear-guard you control._


End file.
